Wyvern Tor (and surrounding wilds)
Travel * South of the Triboar Trail Description * Wind-swept grass (greens and yellows) with granite scattered through it, jutting out here and there. Encounters * Abandoned campsite? http://dndspeak.com/2018/01/100-campsite-items/ * Old shrine to some God (n.b. Orcs worship Gruumsh - symbol is unblinking eye) Locations Old Owl Well * Built thousands of years ago by a long-vanished empire. * Ruined watchtower that now consists of little more than a few crumbling walls and broken stump of a tower. In the tower's courtyard stands an old well that still delivers clean, fresh, water. * In the wild and rugged hills south of Triboar Trail (Generally 15-20 Miles). * EXT: As you crest a low ridge, you spy the crumbling ruins of an old watchtower standing amid the rugged hills. The place is so old that the walls are only mounds of rubble enclosing a courtyard of sorts, adjacent to the broken stump of the ancient tower. A colourful tent has been set up in the middle of the courtyard, but no one is in sight. * Can reach following old footpaths that follow into the courtyard from the north, or scrambling up the slope and finding a gap in the surrounding wall of rubble. * When characters approach the tent or tower, 12x zombies shamble out of the tower and attack. * Kost emerges from the tent, "What is the meaning of this?" * Any attempt to talk to Kost will lead to him calling off the zombies temporarily. * Tent: Appears much larger from the inside. Contains a comfortable travelling suite, including a cot, chair, writing desk, supplies and a chest of clothes. * In the chest: '''leather bag containing 35sp, 20gp, 5pp, etc. * '''200XP if report back to Daran after parleying with Kost * 800XP if defeat Kost and Zombies Wyvern Tor * Crag is a prominent landmark, easily visible from 20 Miles away. * Formerly home to a large and dangerous nest of wyverns, who were driven out and have not returned. * Large hill, with miles of rugged terrain on its flanks and slopes. * Searching for hidden orc camp is difficult: 1x DC15 Perception / DC10 Survival check every hour to find camp, made by lead character. * SUCCESS: EXT: The faint smell of smoke hangs on the air as you ascend a rugged ridge on the lower slopes of the hill. Fifty yards away, a cave mouth opens up at the bottom of a ravine that you did not notice before. Hunkered down by a boulder twenty yards outside the cave, keeping watch, is a single orc. * INT: 1- Dimension of the room; 2- Light and Light sources; 3- Visible Doors and Exits; 4- Major Structures or Features; 5- Furniture; 6- Temperature; 7- Sounds ( Dripping water, Hissing Fire, Moans or cries, Laughter, People Talking ) Smell ( Rotten Flesh, Perfume Aroma, Cooked Meat, Baked Bread ) * Encounter: 1x orc outside, 6x orcs inside, Brughor Axe-Biter (orc) inside, Gog (ogre) inside. * These are Many-Arrows Orcs * 1250XP for dealing with orcs and ogre